St Valentine's Day at the DWMA: a Soma story
by SkylerLightingStrike
Summary: Valentine's Day was coming quickly, and Soul wants to use it to confess his feelings to Maka. Only problem is that he had no idea how! Will an invitation be enough to help him or will Maka lose her patience?


Just a simple Soma story. I didn't have much (no) inspiration to write this, so it's not my best.

I don't own soul eater.

* * *

Soul sighed. He was running out of time. Valentine's Day was just around the corner and he still hadn't figured out how to tell Maka how he really felt. He was getting tired of trying to hide it in his wavelength, it wasn't cool.

"Why don't you get her jewelry?" Blair asked. "I could pick it up for you."

"Blair, do you remember the last time you bought something for Maka on someone else's behalf?" Soul asked. "I don't want to relive that soap opera. Besides, Maka's not much for jewelry."

"Oh…right…" The cat sank down.

"You'd think I'd know something to do, I know her better than myself…" Soul muttered. "But all the things I can think of are way too overused and uncool."

"Then why don't you just do one of those?" Blair asked. "After all, tradition sticks around because it works, right?"

Before Soul could respond, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka called from somewhere in the apartment. "Can you get that, I'm in the shower."

He quickly pushed away the dirty thoughts that had started forming in his head and went to the door. Soul opened the door and wished he hadn't. There was a huge guy dressed as cupid, diaper and all. He was at least a hundred pounds too large for that and was covered in hair.

"Message for Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka Albarn?" The man had obviously been smoking recently, judging by the breath.

"Yeah?" Soul asked, trying hard not to breathe.

"You've been invited to the academy's annual St. Valentine's Day party." He handed him two letters and walked away. Soul released the breath he was holding in.

Soul opened the letter which contained more details about the dance. It sounded like the sort of thing Maka liked.

"Why don't you do that?" Blair had jumped up on his shoulder. "You could use that dance thingy to take her out on a romantic date!"

Soul thought about that for a moment. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. But how do I ask her?"

"Gee, I don't know, how about 'hey, Maka do you want to go on Valentine's Day?" The cat asked sarcastically.

The scythe pulled the cat's tail. "I meant without sounding too casual, I don't want her to think it's only for a convenience."

"Who was at the door?" Maka had just walked into the room.

"Just some idiot in a diaper telling us about the Valentine's dance at the academy." Soul answered quickly.

"Oh, yeah, that." Maka said. "Well, I'm not going."

Soul looked surprised. "Why? You usually love these events."

"I know…" Maka said. "It's just that it's on Valentine's Day; almost everyone will have a date. I don't want to be the only girl all alone…"

Now, under normal circumstances, Soul would've been perfectly fine in this situation and would've told her to forget about that. Instead, he panicked. Making up an excuse quickly, Soul darted towards his room and slammed the door. He just stood there for several moments until his heart rate dropped again. Blair walked in and started to glare at him.

"What?" Soul asked.

"You had a perfect opportunity there and you wasted it!" Blair scolded.

"I got nervous, ok?" he stated.

Blair thought for a moment. "Hey, is it unusual for weapons and meisters to fall in love?"

"No, it's actually really common since we spend so much time around each other." He answered.

"Then why can't you just admit it?!" She hit him.

Soul kept trying to defend himself to the cat, who was about ready to use him as a scratching post. Meanwhile, Maka was still downstairs. She sighed and sent a quick text to Tsubaki. It read as follows:

Subtly didn't work, time to go blunt force.

She got up, quickly dried her hair and went straight to Soul's bedroom. Maka took a deep breath before knocking. She could sense Soul tensing up. The door opened.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded calm, but Maka could sense it was simply an act.

"Will you go out with me on Valentine's day?" She asked calmly. "You can pick what we do."

Soul froze and glanced behind him as if there was someone else in there. He turned back to her.

"…Ok."

* * *

I chose to leave the ending up to your own twisted thoughts. Just let me know what you come up with.


End file.
